thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eunice Chung
Biography Name: Eunice Chung District: 8 Age: 16 Alliance: District Alliance or A small group Gender: Female Weapons: Kunai, Dagger Personality:She is a girl someone would find to be too "innocent" to actually kill someone in the Games,but the thing is that she is so self-centered of herself she would do anything to stay alive.She is a back stabber and someone who can manipulate people into protecting her for her sake.She is definitely a unpredictable beauty when in the games.its just impossible to find such a so-called nice and caring girl back stab her own alliance to win a dumb ass game for glory.But, there is one problem about her that could cause her everything.SHE IS HOPELESS FOR LOVE.She is also family orientated which is odd,but she loves children and she wants children of her own in the future (If she can survive) Strengths: Like said before she is a manipulative person.She really sounds reliable when she plotting her way to win the games that she can even persuay the cold-blooded killers into sparing her life.Its just how she plays.Another thing is that she is pretty good with small blades back when she was young she was always taught to used a small knife as self-defense whenever she was in danger by her parents.Plus her sense of the wild is high because she is very used to nature back in District 8. Weakness: She again is a person in search of love.Its possibly is the only way to trick her and kill her in that instinct before she realises what is going on (unless its her own district partner if you know what i mean ;).Also he isn't a very good swimmer since she never learned to swim in the first place so she can get over whelmed when she sees water. Backstory: I mean honestly i am no different from the people in my district.I was raised in the middle class area of the District so my family lived a pretty decent life,but what i didn't like about it was that we lived in the suburban area so there wasn't much people in my area (sadly there wasn't any handsome guys there it would of been fine if there were) As a little girl i was kinda overly protected by my parents because f the danger the capitol is (obviously). I didn't have the option to go to school because of living on to have money i had to work in the factories of the district and just sew all day long its been like that for 8 years like that. I lived a pretty boring life because of that,but by 13 i began to kinda break the rules persuaying the ladies to leave at the factory to just explore the beauty of nature there.It was great though it was just very...peaceful it just makes me want to bring my future children there before all goes to ashes if the capitol can destroy it first.At that point i think thats when i fell mad for love because of a boy there i once saw while skipping for work hours.He was atleast 4 years older than me at the time he seemed very nice and just a boy made from heaven.For days i just would stare (stalk) him everytime he was there just sitting and smiling as he stared at the view i saw aswell,but it didn't last long because later on his family (including him) were executed because his family would steal from the factories to survive. At sucked since then.I just felt love would never come to find me and i would be a loner forever.But possibly because of my parents i learnt to get through my way from all the advice they have given me about surviving : to manipulate.Its just a way i found to survive in a world like panem so whatever. Interview Angle: Maybe try to be abit seducive trying to attract some sponsors before the games. Bloodbath Strategy: Maybe act like as if she is afraid and just run and grab her needs and run out of the cornucopia. Games Strategy: Just try to manipulate some idiots and just back stab them when they are not even suspicious of it at all. Token: None Height: 5' 6 Fears: Dying un-loved (Basically thats it) Category:ExoticPlanets' Tributes